


【礼尊】原作第三集衍生妄想

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, Captivity, M/M, Top Munakata Reishi, bind, imprison, straitjacket
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *满足一下脑内穿拘束服的mikoto的妄想，虽然完全没写出来……





	【礼尊】原作第三集衍生妄想

Scepter 4的室长宗像礼司只身来到监牢，装有智能感应锁的门在确认了来者身份后打开，走廊灯光照射进有些狭窄阴暗的牢房。  
扶了扶眼镜，眼前的景象果不其然和想象中一般。  
前日刚刚强行从小混混吠舞罗那里抓来的赤之王周防尊，虽然也有一半对方并没有认真抵抗的因素，否则不可能如此顺利把人关在这里。此刻赤之王的身体被白色的拘束服拘束在角落的木板床上，然而脸上却是毫不在意靠在墙角睡得正酣。  
虽内心稍许不快，宗像礼司还是稳住情绪唤来下属去接一桶水。  
冰凉的冷水劈头浇到周防尊的头上，身为赤之王身体温度比常人要高出些许，这通冷水浇下来虽不会感觉难受，但还是吃了一惊，挣扎着睁开鎏金色的眼睛，然而被水打湿的红色发丝已不像平常那样张扬，乖顺地贴在脸颊上还淌着水珠，视野也是一片水濛濛的，发梢处一滴水珠跌落进眼眶中引起些酸胀感，还挺不舒服的。  
周防尊看清了眼前的蓝衣服之后又垂下了眼眸：“是你啊……Scepter 4的室长宗像礼司，你很闲吗？”  
说着打了个呵欠表示被扰了好梦。  
“吠舞罗的周防尊。”宗像室长居高临下地看着他。“你知道自己现在的处境吧。”  
“什么？”  
“你的威丝曼偏差值已经接近临界点了，你明白再这样下去你的达摩克利斯之剑会承受不住而坠落的，到那时我就不得不杀了你了。”  
周防甩了甩头发上的水珠：“啊，这样啊。”  
宗像皱起了眉，一手撑在墙上把脸贴近对方好让他能看清楚自己眼中的愤怒：“我不是在说笑，周防，前代赤王的教训你不是不清楚，此时此刻我可是以朋友的身份在劝诫你退出王位。”  
“朋友的身份吗？”周防朝他扯出一丝弧度。“还真是让我意外啊，宗像室长是这么对待朋友的吗？”  
宗像瞥了眼被拘束住的周防尊的身体心情又好了起来：“这只是保险，你这行为野蛮毫无章法的危险分子，如果不把你关起来不小心伤到人怎么办。”  
“那还真是劳烦你费心了。”周防微微眯起眼睛，仿佛狮子在盯着猎物。“但是你清楚的吧，就算是这样，也不可能关得住我。”  
宗像扶了扶眼镜。  
怎么可能关得住，不管他们Scepter 4的牢狱有多么坚固都不可能关得住王权者，他若想要越狱，多少人都拦不住，他那可怕的能力甚至能把这里全部变成火海。而此刻他还能在牢房里也只能说周防尊此刻并没有越狱的想法甚至还想在这里住几天。  
不愉快。  
“不过你要是想关住我的话，方法倒是有一个。”周防的脸被垂下来的发丝的阴影遮挡着显得有些暧昧。“那就是你，宗像，由身为青之王的你亲自24小时不间断地监视着我，就在这个房间。”  
暧昧不清的眼神，低沉的嗓音，宗像礼司背对着牢狱门口，伸手揪住对方还湿淋淋的发丝凑到耳边：  
“我倒是想24小时把你锁在我的身边一刻也不许离开我的视线范围，顺便调教一下你那野蛮的行径，”用力把对方的头甩到墙上发出沉闷的声响，周防吃痛却也仅仅是皱了下眉。  
“奈何我可是室长，接下来还有很多工作要忙，没有那么多时间陪着你闹。”宗像收回手整理队服，转身就要离开。  
“那还真是遗憾啊，宗像。”周防使用能力蒸发了身上的水，只是头发依旧乖顺地垂着。  
“同表遗憾。”宗像回头看了一眼，周防微微调整了一下姿势又闭着眼睛开始睡觉了。  
心里明白地很，周防尊不可能永远老老实实地待在这里，他想走的话，可不是那么容易就能拦住。行事毫无原则的野蛮人，每次遇到都会打乱他的计划，这让行事一向严谨甚至有些强迫症的宗像礼司恨不得直接斩杀了他。然而，却又一次又一次深陷于他。  
烦躁地走出牢房，快步走回自己的办公室。

fin.


End file.
